


The Vision Is Blurred

by justtheaveragefangirl



Series: Vision [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Most Warblers will not have lines, just wanted to throw that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: How would Sebastian react to being punched in the face by the sheer force of the Klaine Love? This is my take on it.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> @nvivi gave me an idea......  
> This is a sequel to Follow The Vision from Sebastian's POV.......  
> Let's see how it goes....  
> One more note, I was going to rate this Teen and Up because of language, but I figure there's not gonna be small little children offended by the word "Fuck" on this website, so I hope I'm good.
> 
> I decided to edit it because I got a better idea for part of it, so this is the full Author's Cut.

As if the day could not get any worse, he had to pretend to be excited about this stupid play. Sebastian was already not fond of Kurt because of the brief meetings at the coffee shop and the bar, so watching him sing about his love of Blaine was going to be torture. On top of that, all the other Warblers were overly excited about the whole thing. It only took hearing one conversation between Trent, Jeff, and Nick for that to be confirmed.

"I'm so happy for them," Trent was saying, "Blaine told me last year that Kurt has never been able to play a lead role."

Jeff nodded, "I'm just happy that their relationship is lasting. I mean, I was _super_ excited when they sang that duet last year, but that doesn't even compare to this."

Nick started bouncing, "I know! Tony and Maria!" He paused a moment and got a confused look on his face, "What did they change Maria to again?"

"I think it was 'Mario,'" Jeff recalled.

Sebastian groaned as they continued. He already knew the play would be bad, but it would be worse with these three sitting next to each other (and him).

\----

As much as he did not want to admit it, the McKinley High production of West Side Story was decent. He thought it was a bold choice to have both gangs in "America," but they made it work. As cheesy as it sounds, Sebastian was angry with himself because he was staring to enjoy the play. He would never admit that Kurt and Blaine had more love in their eyes than any other Tony and Maria he had ever seen, but at this point, it seemed like they were rubbing it his face. Every romantic gaze and "hidden" kiss just made him more and more upset.

The one unforgivable moment came in the song "I Feel Pretty." He had assumed the director would change it to "I feel pretty, and witty, and bright," as most directors did. But he saw something in Kurt's expression made him believe that wouldn't happen. "I feel pretty," please don't do it, "And witty," please, please, "And gay!" Fuck. 

It was even more a a difficult feat with those three oblivious delinquents sitting next to him.

"I can't believe they kept it in," Nick whisper-shouted, pretty much bouncing out of his seat.

The pace at which Jeff was nodding made Sebastian worried his head would fall off, "I know! I  _really_ want to meet the director."

"We can probably meet him backstage after the production," Trent supplied, "Blaine texted me earlier saying we could go say 'hi' after the show ended."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and ignored the rest of their conversation.

\----

Curtain Call came with a standing ovation for Kurt, who smiled and held his hands to his heart before he bowed. He ten joined hands with Blaine, winning even more applause, and the both of them bowed together. When the curtain fell, Sebastian didn't need to be backstage to know Kurt and Blaine were making out. He left without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short, but I had fun writing it.  
> I might continue this little series with how the weeks leading up to the performance went down. If I do continue it, the Great Glee Club Schism will be addressed.


End file.
